


That Ex, Far Too Young To Die.

by rosarymic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Adult Ciel - Freeform, Character Death, Detective! Sebastian, F/M, Human Sebastian, Married Sebastian/OC, Therapist! Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosarymic/pseuds/rosarymic
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, a detective that worked with the police loved his job even though he dreaded some points of it.This was especially when a possible suspect threatened his wife's safety.He had a plan to protect his wife even though he knew it'll do nothing but destroy them.Of course with some help from his trusty best friend, Ciel.





	That Ex, Far Too Young To Die.

 

> _"Ciel."_

 

* * *

 

 

_Nothing was real._

_Nothing especially love._

_Everybody lies,_

_And God, if only I could get your lie out,_

_It’d be my dream,_

_But still, it’d also be my personal nightmare,_

_Because you know what,_

_I love you too much;_

_So, so much that it hurts._

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you done?” He muttered, eyes cold as he let out a soft sigh escaping his lips. The other; a woman presumably in her thirties glanced up with the same old smile he used to adore while her brunette locks shook as she nodded slowly.

“Yup, well—almost but mostly yes. It’s okay though. Just … Stay here, okay?” Without giving him time to say anything, she turned, dashing into what used to be called _their_ bedroom. It used to be theirs before someone else came into the picture. Someone that she quite loved but hey, that’s what they say,

_Betrayers aren’t always the enemy. It’s always someone close._

God, she never knew how hard she tried to deny that quote every time it popped but alas, she couldn’t.

‘Cause she knew right now, it was the ultimate silent truth for her and it pained her nonetheless.

Still, she tried finding the silver lining in all of this as she continued to pack in the remaining things she’d had before finally, standing tall, sighing.

That’s it then. She muttered to herself as she pulled the luggage close.

It was time to say goodbye to a place she once called home.

And in the end, she felt relieved.

The brunette didn’t know why but somehow, she felt like if she were to stay longer, she’d wilt even more and by saying goodbye to a place and someone she once loved dearly, it gave her a slight discomfort on how relieving it was to leave.

Odd how she cried buckets of tears when he mentioned about divorce yet now she was smiling softly as she strolled to their soon to be ex-living room. The smile still lingered on her lips as she gazed the person she proudly once called her husband. Oh well, nothing’s forever even if their vows used to have mountains of promised forever’s.

_Everybody lies after all._

Even if she wished they wouldn’t.

The male however, had nothing but lined lips as he gazed back towards his soon to be ex-wife. Sometimes, he wondered why he was doing this when his heart still fluttered butterflies seeing her soft smile and adoring hazel eyes yet, he knew he didn’t have a choice.

She wasn’t his. No, he didn’t deserve her especially since being with him was costing her to lose her beautiful life.

Nothing was worth more than for her to live her life happily and if it meant for him to lose her completely, then so be it.

Love couldn’t keep everything _lovely_ as everyone wanted it to be. No, love was just a feeling; a foreign concept and feeling that nobody can truly capture like they wanted it to be.

It could make everyone happy but it still could break people and that’s the cold truth about such a dangerous feeling.

God, he wanted to tell her about everything yet he couldn’t. He couldn’t tell anyone and he was forced to keep it silent until probably death took his soul away from this undeniably hateful Earth.

“Hey.” That one ‘hey’ managed to snap him out, only to see his beautiful love—ex-lover sending him a worrying glance.

“Are you okay?” He wanted to laugh or even smile like he usually would when she cheekily asked him that question. I mean, technically it was a bit ironic considering the situation they’re in yet he needed to keep his guard.

He couldn’t make the mistake of spilling everything even if that’s what he really wanted to do.

After all, the woman beside him is—was his anchor that had managed to keep him sturdy and sane for all of these years of pure stress and tiredness mainly coming from his job.

“Fine. Come on now. If you’re done, let’s go.”  He had to. He wanted this to still continue; that being his façade no matter how many times his brain was screaming on how idiotic he was being. I mean surely, his presence couldn’t really bring any harm and still …

_“Cocky are you? We’ll see if you’re still cocky if that miss of yours is still standing.”_

Those words were by now etched into his mind, keeping him wide awake at night even when his body yelled for rest. So, no matter how idiotic or moronic he was being for letting go of the only person that has managed to make life even remotely liveable, he had to.

_For her, for all of them._

It was better this way anyway.

Love couldn’t possibly make anything better.

Yet, it did ‘cause the male knew, he did this out of love even if his soon to be ex-wife used to cry, scream and beg for him to consider his options and discuss everything when he suggested divorce in their late conversation one night.

 

* * *

 

 

  _It was on a Tuesday night._

_Tuesdays were always lingered with smooth talks and indifferent glances in showers as the duo would usually do that after a tiring day at work._

_He always loved Tuesdays because it was the only day in the whole week where he could see his wife’s limbs tangled in his in the mornings as they both had late starters for work at that day. Then, when he would come home, the same beautiful woman would come by and held his hand tight in hers, kissing him with those wonderful lips of hers while whispering their dinner before tugging onto his cuffs as they make their way upstairs and take a warm bubble bath together._

_In other words, it was the one day where his mind could really relax and take a break from thinking of disgusting minds of insensitive criminals. Working for the police used to be his dream but now, he dreaded that a bit especially since it did nothing but worry him sometimes._

_Usually, on Tuesdays, no matter what case he had or just solved, it could melt all those stressors and send him shivering with pleasure at night._

_Yet, on this particular Tuesday, it deemed impossible to him for some reason. No matter how much his wife was kissing him or even trying to send him shivers of pleasure in their bath, he didn’t feel it._

_Pleasure was just underwritten over words some man had given him after he had confronted him of being a possible suspect._

_Those words that never stopped echoing in his mind,_

_“Cocky are you? We’ll see if you’re still cocky if that miss of yours is still standing.”_

_“I’ll find her, I swear and your happy life will shatter, detective.”_

_I mean, he should’ve shrugged those words off especially since he mentioned to the man that threatening as such could prove him more of guilty than before which thank God, managed to rub that obnoxious smirk off his lips. Still, he couldn’t rub his words off and it was becoming annoying considering how he loved his wife so much._

_He never wanted to lose her even if death was probably trying to do their job; he’d probably tried to strike a deal with his own life just so that she could live for another day._

_That’s how much he loved her yet—_

_“Babe, are you okay? What’s wrong?” There she goes again with her undeniably caring self. He didn’t know to God how he deserved someone such as her._

_“I’m just … Just, work’s pulling my strings. Sorry, love.” He smiled; as he usually would even though he was for sure it didn’t reach his eyes like she loved them to be. Yet, she smiled back and nodded, seemingly knowing that he didn’t want to talk further on about this which he was thankful for._

_He was honestly lucky to have a wife that understood a lot about him and his personality because truth to be told, no one had ever even tried to silently understand his signs of shutting down a certain conversation yet she did a wonderful job at that and he was glad. So glad that he couldn’t stop his lips from sending a soft peck on her forehead, to which she giggled over._

_“I love you.” He muttered as she snuggled closer to his chest._

_She hummed, smiling as she kissed his chest. “I love you too.”_

 

* * *

 

_He still didn’t know why he started to think that way._

_He didn’t know why thinking of a divorce would solve the problem of her safety._

_God, why did he even think of that?_

_Yet, as they were tucked in bed, duvet over their bodies, he made his move._

_“I want a divorce.”_

_He didn’t know how it rolled so smoothly off of his tongue when he already began dreading as it came out especially since she was quiet._

_He sighed and thought sleep knocked her out cold seeing as the long silence after his statement until her small voice chimed in._

_“W-What?” That squeaky voice tugged his heart and made his stomach heavy._

_Still, he ignored his screaming heart and continued on._

_“I said I want a divorce.” Just like that, the woman he loved snapped, asking him his reasoning for his sudden divorce while he kept steering away, repeating his sudden need._

_“Come on, tell me! Who is it?!” At the hundredth question of who, he still shook his head, sighing while the woman he promised to love cried. Her body shook as she sat, eyes cupping her face while sobs continued escaping her lips._

_If he told himself he was fine, he was lying. His heart sank with every sob that escaped her lips while his mind was screaming to comfort her._

_It was strange. He was the one that broke her but at the same time; he was also the one that comforted her._

_He bit his lip as he wrapped his arms around her figure. She struggled a little until she stopped and limped into his chest, sobbing harder while he rubbed circles on her back._

_Love couldn’t fix everything._

_Yet, love could also break everything into pieces._

_He resisted himself from telling another lie, yet he still wanted to answer his wife’s question so she could have a final closure._

_So, as they weaved into the wool of sleep, he muttered out a name. A name he was sure that could help him with this plan._

_As he pulled her closer after that, her body shook harder as chocked sobs escaped her lips from the said name._

_“Ciel.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“But you don’t look fine to me.” He knew she was still trying even if he wanted her to stop. He wanted her to just stop trying to fix them because in a few hours, they’ll go to court and trial for a divorce just as he planned.

That was why he told himself to be harsher even though his heart screamed for mercy.

“Why do you care again, Elisha?” He never wanted to be this harsh and yet, he knew he had to. Her safety was much more important than the anchor that pulled down his heart as soon as he yelled those words at her.

He never was harsh with his beautiful loving wife.

Though, he never expected her reply to be harsher.

“Because I still _love you_ , Sebastian!” Guilt slapped his soul yet, he had to keep this act up as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

“Well, I don’t so stop trying!” There it was. As soon as those words escaped his lips, the young woman beside him went quiet. He knew he hurt her beyond now judging by her silence. It didn’t help his tiring heart when he glanced her and saw hurt written all over her face even though she tried to keep her face neutral by looking elsewhere beside him.

He could just feel it.

Though, he couldn’t even say anything after that.

All he could comprehend was that she was screaming his name while he quickly stepped on the brake, hands turning the wheel to the side as the tires screeched before metal soon crushed into metal.

And by just that, everything he used to love in his life died along with his entire self.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mr Michaelis …”

The bluenette sighed, eyes full of worry as the other male started moaning out her name. Of course, he needed to try again.

“Mr Michaelis.” He tried again, a little louder and firmer yet the ravenette was still out of touch from reality.

So he tried again, this time with his hand patting the other on the shoulder as he called for his name.

“Sebastian … Wake up now …” As soon as he said that, crimson wine orbs shot open, dread and sorrow swirling inside them before they landed into soft pools of teals.

“Hey, hey … Come on now … It’s okay. You’re back …” All he was greeted back was tears rolling down the other’s cheeks. The youngster shook his head, moving closer to the other before pulling the ravenette into a well deserving hug.

The other stopped for a bit before chocked sobs escaped his lips.

“I-I killed her, Ciel. I killed her!” The young male shook his head, rubbing circles onto the other’s back. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be this close with a client as he was a therapist and therapists weren’t supposed to be this close with a client. They had their limits after all but he couldn’t help himself.

Sebastian was his _best friend_ after all.

He didn’t have the heart to simply let his best friend all alone crying without any comfort.

“Shhh … It’s okay, Sebastian.”

He knew nothing was okay but he also knew that there was still something that’s okay even if it doesn’t seem like that.

He needed to reassure Sebastian that. He loved Sebastian as his best friend and wanted detective to heal.

He wanted Sebastian to heal and be there no matter how long it’ll take.

He’ll be there.

_For him, for her and for them._

 

* * *

 

_Nothing seemed real,_

_Even though some are._

_Really, it’s hard to believe that,_

_Especially since the ‘some’ broke me most;_

_Yet I know it broke me for the good,_

_Even if I have to lose you,_

_I’ll take the bet._

_But oh how stupid of me now,_

_Because now nothing matters anymore;_

_Not when I drove you to your death;_

_Ending us with a miserable ‘I hate you’,_

_Even if I really love you so much._

_So much that it hurts._

 

**Goodbye, Elisha. Rest in peace.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! Any comments or constructive critiques are welcomed! :3


End file.
